


The new one

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: [KINDA DISCONTINUED BUT FINISHED OFF]__________________________(Y/N) loves anime and her favorite is Black Butler. Her parents are close to never home and one day they went on a long holiday. She thinks that her babysitter is going to be as boring as all the others, but she can't be more wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**~** ** (Y/N) POV ** **~**

"Bye honey." My mom says as she get inside the car. "Do you really have to go?" I say as my dad start the car. "Yes sweetie... We love you." Says my dad "Bye mom, bye dad..." I says and they drive away. I watches as the car disappears in the distance and walked up to the front door and in to the house.

"Maybe I should go watch some anime..." I say to myself as I walk up to my room. Taking my laptop and plopping down on my bed, I start watching Black butler for the fifth time.  
Sitting with my Sebastian plushy in my arms hugging it.

~~~~

After a few episodes I fall asleep dreaming of Sebastian. "Mm Sebastian..." I say right before I fall asleep.

**~** ** TIME SKIP ** **~**

Three hours later there is a knock on the front door that makes me wake up and jump in surprise.  
I walk down to answer the door and when I open...

"Hello Miss (Y/N)" Says the tall and slim man in front of me, dressed in black. He bows with his right hand on his chest. "S-S-S-Seb-astian?!" I practically scream. He just flash a smile that I know isn't real. I step back and out of his way and he walks in, looking around the house. "Y-You exist...?" I whisper but he heard it anyway. "Huh? Of course I am existing my lady." I back away further until my back it's the wall opposite from the door and my head slams against a photo frame. "Oooww~" I whine and hind my hands on the back of my head. "You called me here." He continues with 'that hot voice of his- wait what! what am I thinking!?' "Yes of course..." I turn and walk in the direction of the kitchen (on what feels like, wobbly legs.), Sebastian closing the door and following right behind. "S-so..." I start, sitting on the  kitchen counter.

"H-How did you come here, a-and how did you find me?" I ask a little bit scared. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." I blush a little and say. "I know you are a demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bff/N) = BFF's name**  
____________

**~** ** (Y/N) POV ** **~**

He just stands there in front of me and looks at me with a smirk. "That is true my lady." He says. I stay silent.  
"Is there something I can do for you, my lady?" He says and act just like he did to Ciel. "Yes there is, actually... Have Ciel Phantomhive ever existed..?" He seems to be taken aback by the question. "Why yes of course he have. If he hadn't been, you would not be alive... He is your grandfathers grandfather after all."  
I stare at him, not believing what he had just said. "Really...?" I jump down from the counter and walk to the stairs.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Sebastian says and walk after me. "No." I walk up the stair to my room.  
The reality hit me like a rock; My bedroom walls are filled with Black butler posters and most of them got Sebastian on them. 'Oh shit!' I thought and stops in my track. "Wh-" He gets interrupted by my phone bussing in my back pocket. I walk up the stair fast and answer my phone. "Hello?" I say, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and start walking around the second floor near the stairs.

 _"Hey (Y/N), it's (BFF/N). I was just wondering if you want to meet up at the school gates before school starts tomorrow?"_  My friend (F/N) speak through the phone.

"Yea sure!" I say and smile and even if I can't see her I know that she is smiling to.

_"Great! See u tomorrow then. Bye!"_

"Bye." I say before we hung up.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that?" Sebastian asks me from behind. I look up at him and realize how close we are. I blush and say; "My friend (B-BFF/N)."  
"Ah I see. You seem to be good friends." "Yeah." I say and open the door to my room and try to ignore the posters and Sebastian. I take my laptop from my bed and put it at my desk, closing it.

**____________**   
**(355 words)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(C/N) = Cats name**   
**\---------------------------------**

I turn around to look at Sebastian's reaction. He is totally calm and don't say a word. Then I remember something and smirk.

"Hey, Sebastian. I nearly forgot... I've got something I know you like." I walk out of my room.  
"And what may that be, my lady?" He asks behind me.  
"You'll see.." I say with a smirk still placed on my lips while I walk down the stairs.  
"(C/N)!" I say a little loud so my cat can hear me even if she is sleeping.

I hear meow and (C/N) comes running towards me. I kneel down and pet her and she starts purring. I can hear Sebastian behind me who tries to not freak out over the black furry cat in front of him.

"You  _are_ allowed to pet her, y'know." I chuckle and looks back at Sebastian. He lights up and within seconds he is sitting on the floor and petting (C/N).

**~** ** TIME SKIP ** **~**

After Sebastian had finished petting the cat, he realized that it was time to make dinner.  
"Is there something special my lady would wish for dinner?" He asks as he takes his tale-coat of and roll up his sleeves, putting an apron on. I think for a second.  
"Surprise me!" I finally say with a smile on my face. "Very well." He says and start preparing dinner whit me watch him the whole time.

**~** ** TIME SKIP ** **~**

The dinner was amazing and the desert too. After that I went to my room to study. Within the hour I was done with all the homework.  
I hear a knock on the door and Sebastian walks in.  
"It is time for the young lady to sleep." He says and stands by my side. "Okay, I just finished my homework." I say and starts up from my chair and walks to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.   
When I'm done, I come back to my room to see Sebastian looking at all the manga I have in my bookshelf.   
The whole Black butler series, some Attack on Titan, Death Note and the list goes on.  
I clear my throat and Sebastian turns around to look at me. "It's surely many books you have my lady." He says and gesture for me to hop in bed. The sheets replaced with new clean ones. I lay down in the bed but remember that I have to take my pills. "Um.? Sebastian... I would like some water to my pills." I pick up the little container that has the sleeping pills in it. "Of course, my lady."  
He walks away and unluckily I fall asleep while he is getting me water.

When Sebastian comes back I'm already asleep so he just putts the glass of water on my nightstand. "Good night my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**~** ** Third persons POV ** **~**

Sebastian goes to clean the house but finish very fast because it was a very small house compared to the Phantomhive manner.

A scream is heard from (Y/N) room and Sebastian runs up to her as fast as possible. When he opens the door he is ready whit his knifes but the only one in the room is (Y/N) who is screaming and sweating. 'A nightmare?' He thought and walks over to her, putting away the knife. She is sweating and tears are streaming down her cheeks.  
Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed and dries her cheeks with his gloved hand. Her (E/C) eyes opens slowly and meet his ruby ones. "Sebastian..."

**~** ** ( ** ** Y/N) POV ** **~**

"Sebastian..." I say and try to remember what the dream was about, but can't. I look at him with a scared look on my face.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" He asks but I stay quiet and take his hand from my chin to just holding it. "No..." I say and one more tear fall down from my cheek.  
"Do you wish for me to stay?" He asks and I nod.  
He takes of his jacket and shoes and loosen his tie, then crawl under the cover to lie by my side.

He holds me in his arms protective and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**~** ** TIME SKIP ** **~**

I wake up in my bed, Sebastian nowhere to be seen. But right after I thought that, I see Sebastian walking in whit a smile on his lips, not a fake one or a smirk, a real smile.

"Good morning my lady." He says and places a pile of clothes on my bed. "Here is your school uniform, newly washed and flattened, and todays breakfast will be (Favorite breakfast)."  
"Thank you Sebastian. If you excuse me, I'm going to change."  
"Of course, my lady." Sebastian walks out of my room, allowing me to get changed. 'Even if I wouldn't mind letting him help me with my clothes...' I think with a pervert smirk on my lips.

Walking down to the kitchen in my school uniform, finished from head to toe. I walk to Sebastian and give him a good morning hug like I always use to do to my parents in the morning before they leave for work. "Good morning Sebastian!" I say and he smile down at me, hugging my small form lightly. "Good morning, my lady." He says and let go of me. I sit down at the table and start eating my breakfast and it's A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.~

"It seems like it's time to go to school lady (Y/N)." Sebastian speaks and holds my bag and shoes by the door. I stand up and go to the door and take my shoes from Sebastian, then put them on. I I walk out the door that Sebastian is holding for me.

**__________________**   
**(484** **words)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**~** ** (Y/N) POV ** **~**

Sebastian is walking behind me, my school bag in his hand. It was a peaceful silence, the only sound that was heard was our feet against the pavement and the birds singing in the trees.

Arriving at the school, you see (F/N) waiting for you at the gates. She waves her hand. "Hi (Y/N)!" You run to her and give her a hug. "Hi." You say and look behind you. Sebastian is still behind you, holding your school bag. "Oh, Sebastian. This is (F/N). (F/N) this is Sebastian. My...Bu-..." You try to come up with something to say but don't like to lie to your best friend. *sigh* "Sorry... I'll tell you later." (F/N) doesn't seem to care that I didn't want to tell her such a small detail and just smiles at Sebastian. "Hello Sebastian, nice to meet you." Sebastian bows his head in a greeting. "Shall we get going?" (F/N) asks and I nod. We start walking but I stop and whisper in Sebastian's ear.  
"Stay hidden." "Of course, my lady." I take my bag from him and run after (F/N).

Days passed by, Sebastian stayed hidden while I'm in school.

**__________________ **   
**_(2_ ** **_06_ ** **_words)_ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you make some lunch while I go change? Then we can go to the dance studio."  
I say as I walk inside the house and up the stairs to my room.  
"Of course my lady." Sebastian says as he close the door and makes his way to the kitchen.  
I walk in to my room and change to (D/O).

I look at all the Black Butler stuff I have: the posters on my walls, the pillows in my bed even the manga in my bookshelf. 'Sebastian hasn't said a word about it.' I thought.  
I feel my face grow hotter as I think about him.  
'Am I really getting feelings for him?!'

When I come back down to the kitchen, Sebastian has already finished the lunch for me.

¸,Ø¤º°'°º¤Ø,¸¸,Ø¤º°TIME SKIP °º¤Ø,¸¸,Ø¤º°'°º¤Ø,¸

Sebastian has my bag and we're walking in, up the stairs to the dance studio. I can already hear the music from the hallway. I hurry to the door and open it.

"It's Monday so that means it's time to train for the show!" I say exited.

"There is just one problem. Alexander is sick  **and** has broken his leg so he can't dance." Addie says.

"But he hasn't been here for a few weeks." I say.

"So, we're not enough people. What are we gonna do..?" I say as we all stand in a circle in the middle.

"But can't Sebastian take Alex's place? He looks like a good dancer. And I bet he's a fast learner." Emily suggests. I look at her like she is stupid and shouldn't have said that.

"I-I don't know about that-" I say nervously.

"Yeah, you can start with introducing him, I'm curious." Jenny says, interrupting you and looks very interested in Sebastian, twirling a long strand of hair between her fingers in a flirty way.

'I swear to God, that red head is just so annoying.' I sight and turn to Sebastian who is standing to the side, not wanting to be in the way.

"Okay... Sebastian, come here." You call for him as he makes his way over to you.

"Is there something wrong, m'lady?" He asks as he stand a little bit behind me.

"No no. Uh, guys, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is...

**__________________**   
**(391 words)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so.. no he is not gonna dance. We will just have to try and dance without replacement for Alex." Everyone agrees and we start dancing.

**_ ~Time skip~ _ **

When we stepped outside, it was snowing, like really heavy snowing. It has been a little bit cold lately but I didn't think it would start snowing. It's only the 9th of November.

"Snow!" I say excited.  
"Oh, it has started snowing I see." Sebastian says and look at me who just have a thin jacket on compared to himself who is wearing a coat.

He takes it of and hangs it over my shoulders. I look up at him with a blush creeping up on my face.

"S-Sebastian..?"  
"We don't want you to catch a cold now, do we my lady." He says and I just nod. "Mhm."

"Can we walk home?" I ask, wanting to be out in the snow.   
"As you wish, my lady."

After a while I get the best idea ever. I stop walking and takes a big handful of snow from the bunches next to the sidewalk and make it to a snowball before Sebastian notices. When he sees that I have stopped, the turns around to look at me, then I throw the snow right in his face.

He gets surprised but doesn't stop it from hitting him in the face.  
I laugh my but of and start running the empty sidewalk.

I soon hear footsteps behind me and try to turn around to look, while still running. That just resulted in me falling in a pile of snow, and Sebastian falling too, over me.

"Oww oww oww." I mutter.  
"Are you alright, my lady?" Sebastian says and stands up, dragging me with him.  
"Yes, I always fall on ice in the winter, every year.

"You should be happy that you didn't hurt your self."  
"Yeah yeah."

'Coming back to a warm home will be really nice after a cold walk in the snow.' I start walking again, sneezing a few times on the way.

_¸,Ø¤º°'_ _ TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRE _ _ Ll _ _  AND HIS CHAINSAW _ _°º¤Ø,¸_

When we got home, I changed into a kigurumi. When I got into my room, it started spinning, my legs felt weak and I felt sick. Just before I passed out, Sebastian came in and caught me, then everything went black.

**_______________ **   
**_Dun dun duuun!_ **   
**_(4_ ** **_01_ ** **_words)_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**_~_** ** _Sebby's POV_** ** _~_**  
I walk up to lady (Y/N) room to check on her, but when I open the door I see her collapsing. I hurry to her hand catch her in my arms. I take of one of my gloves and feel her forehead and it's burning hot.

"It seems like she has a fever..."  
Putting her in her bed, tucking her in, I smile a little.

 _'She looks so cute while she sleeps'_ I thought and let her sleep for a while.

**_~_ ** **_ (Y/N) POV _ ** **_~_ **

When I woke up, I found myself in my bed. Then it hit me, a really bad headache.  
I sat up but had to lay down again cause of the headache. Suddenly I started thinking of Sebastian and how hot and sexy he actualy was.

I didn't feel like myself at the time, even if it's true, he  ** _is_**  hot.  
"Sebastian!" I call for him and wait.

**_ ~Sebby's POV~ _ **

I hear someone calling my name. It sounded almost like Ciel but that's impossible, he's dead. It must have been (Y/N).  
I walk up to her room and knock on the door lightly then walks in.

**_ ~(Y/N) POV~ _ **

When Sebastian walk in, the only ting that comes out my mouth is;

"Sebby!~"  ** _(Grell! Get out!)_**  I don't feel embarrassed at all really, but I don't feel like myself either so...  
I stretch my arms out for Sebastian and he sweat-drops while walking over.

"Is there anything you need?" He asks and I just mentions for him to on my bed.  
"You..." I mumble and gets really red.  
"Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow and then smirks.  
"Is that so..." He says as he lowers his body over me.  
"Yes." I look into his eyes like I'm in a trance or something.


	9. Chapter 9

You hesitantly kiss him. In a split second, Sebastian is kissing back. You take your hand, combing you fingers through his raven black hair. Sebastian place his hands on either side of your head, taking his shoes of and making his way on top of you while continuing to kiss you. He licks your bottom lip, asking for entrance that you gladly give him. His tongue slips inside your mouth, exploring every inch of it. Soon you have to pull away for air and you're a blushing mess to say the leads.

"I...*pant* L.. I love you, Sebastian." I say, my cheeks turning crimson red. Sebastian chuckles and smile down at me.  
"I love you too, (Y/N)." He says and start kissing you again, even more force and love in it than before. His tongue ones again explores my mouth. I start unbuttoning his tailcoat, pushing you both into a sitting position in the process. He takes it of along with his vest and his shirt. You stare at his perfect abs for what feels like hours but it's problaby only seconds before Sebastian chuckles and places his thumb and index finger under you chin, making you look up at him.  
"Let's continue this another time. I can send that you are not ready for this yet." You just nod, trapped in a trance once again by his beautiful demonic eyes.  
"Good girl. Now, sleep. You have a fever after all."  
I lay down, Sebastian beside me as I fall asleep.

That night I had the best dreams I've had in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning by Sebastian entering my room.  
"Good morning, or should I be saying noon. You have slept for a while." I look at my clock standing on my nightstand.  
 **"11:35!"** I nearly scream and fall off the bed. 'What?! How did I not wake up when it rang 06:10?'  
"I turned the alarm off because you needed you sleep." Sebastian says with a chuckle. He comes down to me on the floor then I remember what happened last night and blush, covering my face with my hands.  
"Is there something wrong, my lady?" Sebastian asks, clear confusion in his voice over my strange behavior. I shake my head and let out a sigh, looking up at the tall, slim, raven haired man sitting beside me. I gesture for Sebastian to come closer with his face. He do as I ask and I give him a light kiss. He seems surprised at first but then kiss back.

¸¸,Ø¤º°TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CIEL'S EYEPATCH°º¤Ø,¸¸

You felt a lot better and would probably be able to go to school the next day.  
"Sebastian~. I'm hungry~." I sigh and walk into the kitchen.  
"Is there anything special my lady would like?"   
"Don't call me  _'my lady'_ , Sebastian."  
"But- what do you want me to call you then?" He asks confused.  
"Just... (Y/N)."  
"As you wish m- (Y/N)."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weeks flew by as you and Sebastian grew closer. Soon it was time for your dance show, so you had been training extra days every week to get all the dances to get it perfect. There was one where all the girls where going to sing and dance with the guys in the background.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_ \- - - - - 22 December - - - - - _ **

Here I am, sitting in aminibus with 10 people,  _plus_ luggage.

_'Save me from this place!!'_

The car drive over a branch on the road that makes it jump and bounce around.  
"Please say that we're there soon! We've been sitting in this car for 1 hour now." I pray and look over at our dance coach, Jillian, who's driving the car.  
"Soon enough, sweetie~" She says happily with a warm smile. I huff and look out the window. I slowly feel with my hand for Sebastian's but I can't find it so I look over at him and see him looking straight ahead. I then look down at his hand and slowly move my own hand closer to his. He notices and smirk, taking my hand in his. I blush and hide my red cheeks in my high-necked jacket.  
"Ooohh~..." I hear from behind me.

**_Alex..._ **

"The lovely dovely couple are on it again~" He says with a teasing smirk dancing on his lips.  
"Shut up!" I snap at him with a glare.  
"Ooh.~ Scary.~" He says and sits back.  
"Don't bother about him." Sebastian whispers in my ear making me blush again.

**_ ~ _ ** **_ TIME SKIP _ ** **_ ~ _ **

"Finaly!" I say as I throw myself out of the minibus. After breathing in a little bit of fresh air I get going with helping the others taking out all the bags.  
After a while we finish taking everything out of the car and Jillian parks the car somewhere. Sebastian took nearly all of the bags at ones with ease, and carried them to everyone's rooms after we'd checked in on the small hotel next to where we where going to perform tomorrow, the day before Christmas...

When everyone had their shared rooms we were finally done for the day. We share the rooms three and three, me, Sebastian and Jillian sharing. Now it was just one thing left, prepare the stage tomorrow before the show.

I said my good nights to the others and went to get ready for bed. While I stand in the small bathroom and brush my teeth, I feel a pare of big hands on my hips and look up in the mirror only to be met with the reflection of me and Sebastian. I smile and spit out the toothpaste. I turn around only to be met by Sebastian's cold lips on my own soft ones. Smiling into the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you..." I whisper after pulling away. He just smirks and give me one more quick kiss before we go to the bedroom. Jillian got to be the one taking the couch.

'That's what she gets for putting me in an old (too tiny) minibus for 4 hours straight.  
I lay down in bed, Sebastian joining me shortly after. Cuddling with each other, we say goodnight and I fall asleep.

**_____________________**   
**_Now, I know that_ ** **_Sebastian_ ** **_don't sleep._ **   
**_(_ ** **_493_ ** **_words)_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_~Sebastian's POV~_**  
I lay down beside (Y/N) and watch her fall asleep, her cute face owning a smile even in the deepest sleep.

 ** _~(Y/N) POV~_**  
I wake up the next morning, still hugged by Sebastian's strong, protective arms. I look up at his face, noticing that he's looking at me, I blush and hide my face in his chest.

"Good morning." Sebastian says with a chuckle.  
I just hum and sit up, releasing myself from his warm embrace.

**_ ~TIME SKIP~ _ **

I got ready and met up with everyone at the stage after eating breakfast.  
'Just a few hours left.' I think as I hang up my stage clothes on hangers.

"(Y/N)! Can you please do me a favor?! It's really important." I hear Jillian call for me. I hum in response and walk out from the changing room to let her know I'm listening. "Can you help with the girls hair later?" She says after awhile and I sweatdrop. "Suuuree...?" "Thank you!" Sparkles go around her as she hops away like a bunny. I laugh a little and return to fixing all my dresses.

When I come to the last one I see that it's my Ciel cosplay. " _Hehe~"_ Sebastian doesn't know about this but I have gotten everyone into cosplay and we're having a cosplay meet up and a panel on a convention with a little black butler skit in two weeks, where Sebastian just have to come along as it goes. I packed it because I wouldn't forget it but it seems like it got in the wrong bag. It was suppose to be in the bag for the Con.

'I can't wait to see his face when he sees me as Ciel... Oh right, Ciel and I are related. I wonder if that's why I make such a good Ciel cosplayer...?' I put it back, hidden in the bag, and laugh a little evilly to myself.

"I don't think I'm even going to ask why you're laughing evilly  ** _(*???)_** to yourself, (Y/N)." Says said man. I turn around and smirk/smile at him.  
"No reason." I say as he walks over to me. "Sebastian?" "Hm, what is it love?" He says and it makes my cheeks a little bit red. "Do you think I look like Ciel at all?" I say and look down on my feet. "I mean, you said that we're related an all." Sebastian smirks and lift my shin up whit his thum and index finger.  
"Of course you look like him. I was his butler for more than 15 years, I know when someone looks like him." I try to look at him like Ciel always did and it seemed like he was a little taken aback by it so I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's time to get ready everyone!" Jillian yell at us to get us going.

"Aye!" Everyone yell in unison. "Are you a pirate crew or something?!" She yells again with a laugh. "Didn't you know that already?" I say jokingly and go to change.

**_ ~ TIME SKIP ~ _ **

I walk out of the changing room and to the others who are waiting for people to come to the show area.  
"✨Woaaahh~✨" Addie explains, sparkles in her eyes, as she sees the long, long row of people waiting to come in.  
"So many people!" She says and dramatically (fake) faints into Will's arms who just sights and push her up again.  
"Can you please stop making such noise around here?" Will says with a bored tone, pinching the bridge of her nose.

After a while, it's time to start. "Why am I nervous?" I say to myself.  
'Maybe 'cause Sebastian's here...' I try to shake the bad thoughts out of my head.   
"(Y/N)." Sebastian walks up to me, holding something in his hand.  
"What is it?" I ask, trying to see what it is he is holding.  
"Can I see your hand, please?" He says and I hold my hand in front of me. He opens the box and take out an absolutely beautiful blue stoned ring.  
"Wait. Isn't that Ciel's ring?" I draw back my hand slightly, not wanting the responsibility of such an expensive and beautiful ring.

"Yes it is. He would've wanted me to help it get down to the next generation. So you should have it." He takes my hand and start putting it on my ring finger.  
"Wait, I don't want to drop it when I dance. I know!" I take the ring and go to my bag to find a necklace chain to put it on, so I can still wear it for good luck.  
"It looks beautiful." Sebastian comments when I come out again. I smile and stand on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Come on lover birds, it's starting in a minuet." Emily comments and help me put on the mic.

"Good luck." Sebastian says and I turn around and smile at him.

As soon as we come into view for the audience, applauds are heard and the audience roar.  
"Hey everyone!" I say and wave to the audience.  
'Dame you Jillian and your stage fear. Why do  _I_  have to do this? Why not Will or Jenny, they both are much more self confidential than I am.'  
"How are you all doing?!" The audience scream and clap their hands as an answer. "Good, good... We are (D/N) and we came here only yesterday all the way from London, just to perform here, on this stage, tonight."

 ** _~Sebastian's POV~_**  
I stand patiently and watch out on the stage, from the side. I heard (Y/N) mutter to herself about being nervous, right before they entered the stage. But she seems totally fine to me. She has her usual smile dancing on her lips, clothes hugging her small form perfectly and her hair in beautiful (H/S).

 ** _~(Y/N)'s POV~_**  
We all get ready on out places. My heart is clapping so hard against my chest. The music start and so does the performance.

**____________________**   
**_(_ ** **_565_ ** **_words)_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_~Sebastian's POV ~_**  
I watch (Y/N) dance and sing on stage, and I can see that she really love what she do. Her singing voice is amazing.

 ** _~ (Y/N) POV ~_**  
After the performance, we were all really tiered. After all; it had been a pretty long day. But my parent had told me that they were gonna try to get there in time. After a while of searching I find them standing in a corner.  
"Mom! Dad!" I call out with a big smile on my face. I had told Sebastian to stay with the others, I don't feel like explaining everything to them now.  
"Darling! How are you?" My mom asks cupping my face with her hands and then gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine, and you? Are you able to come home for Christmas?" I ask. My mom looks a little bit sad. "We don't know yet. But we hope we can make it." "OK." "Good. Now, we have to hurry or we'll get in trouble. We love you, see you soon!" She says as they walk away. "Bye!"

**_ ~TIME SKIP ~ _ **

I pack all the things again and putt everyone's bags in a pile. It's dark outside, the only light coming from a small lamp sitting on a nearby wall. I stood outside, right next to were the light hit the ground to form a circle. Everything is quiet, only my own breath is heard. Until...

I hear footsteps behind me but just think it's Sebastian coming to help me or Jillian who wants help again. But no. When I straighten my back from being bent over the bags, I hear a voice, right next to my ear. I could feel the persons hot breath against my cold neck, their voice sending shills down my spine. "You were really good today, miss." Says the deep voice. "You are a very talented young girl." The man behind me asks, saying it so quietly only I could hear it. "How old are you? What's your name?" He snakes an arm around my bare waist. 'Dame it! Why did I put a crop top on after the performance. It's cold outside, was I that warm and sweaty?!' "I-I'm (Y/N), I-I'm six-sixteen-..." I studded, fear clear in my voice. "(Y/N)... (Y/N) _..._ " He snakes his other hand up to my shoulder, jerking me around. "You would fit very nicely in my collection." He takes out ropes from his pocket and puts one over my mout so tight I don't get the chance to scream and I have to open my mouth, getting the rope in my mout. 'F*ck, that's tight.' I shut my eyes hard. He put the ropes around both of my arms, making sure to tie it hard. Then my feet and a pease of fabrik over my eyes, blinding me. He lifts me up and throw me over his shoulder, walking into the darkness. The only thought in my mind was; 'Sebastian, please save me!!' Then I blackout.

** _____________________ **   
**_(5_ ** **_10_ ** **_words)_ **


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in a room- or rather- a cage. I sit up. My wrists were no longer tied together, all ropes were gone. "Well, well, well. See who's awake." I look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "As I told you before, you're going to be my new addition to the collection. Not that you have a choice. Irma! Take her out and show her how it's done!" Once he said that, a girl, maybe 2 or 3 years older than me, comes out and open the cage. She walks in and help me up, only to drag me out and into another room. "Look closely." She says and walk up to a pole. She starts dance and soon start stripping until she's only on her panties and lace bra (both are very see through). 'Pole dance seems very very sexual. So sexual it's impossible to look away.' Only moments later she stops and takes her clothes of the ground and walk back to me. "Hope you watched. Because that's what you are doing from now on. You get this night to just sit and look cute but sexy. Be ready in 2h, there is cloths and makeup in that room over there." She instructs me and I just give a small quick nod and she walks out. 'It's no use to fight back, I'll just have to wait for Sebastian, he'll find me, he always do.' I look around the room. 'Good thing I've watched Lady Like on YouTube when they did both pole dancing.'

**_ ~ TIME SKIP ~ _ **

It has been a free days and Sebastian hadn't found me yet, and I'm starting to think he's not even looking for me. I'm forded to do all sorts of things, a lot of men trying to get blowjobs from me or other even worse things. I looked myself on the toilet, crying my eyes out. But my break is soon over, at least I'm working behind the bar next.

 ** _~ TIME SKIP ~_**  
*1 hour*

I'm looking for something under the counter when I hear the door open and everyone falls quiet. I stand up and look at who just came in.

"Sebastian!" I cry out and run out from behind the counter into his arms.  
"(Y/N), are you okay?!" He says and holds me in his strong arms, making me feel safe.  
"Yeah, you are here now."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, she's mine!" The man who kidnaped me.  
"No, I think not." Sebastian says.  
The man gives an angry face and takes out a gun. I flinch and move behind Sebastian. Unfazed by the gun, he lifts his hand in a gun gesture towards the man. Then I see that he's actually holding a real gun in his hand, and then man locking surprised when his gun no longer was in his hand. Sebastian held the trigger, ready to shoot the man at any moment. The man looked skated and backed of, his hands up in defense.

The next thing I know, me and Sebastian is standing outside, his jacket around me and his arm holding me protectively.  
"Thank you Sebastian." I say quietly.

**_______________________ **   
**_Thank you so much to all of you who have read this book and been patient with me_ **   
**_(550 words)_ **


End file.
